The Beginning of Everything
by alygator86
Summary: Jordan and Woody, thats all I can say
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Woody and Jordan together – yay!

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Well if I owned them I would have no reason to be writing this fic now…

_Much thanks to my beta, Nancy. Great ideas and editing suggestions!_

Jordan sat at her desk, not really working. She was thinking about Woody. The two of them have now been together for 7 months, a year and a half after she went to Las Vegas to see Danny.

7 months ago she and Woody got stuck in one of the morgue elevators for three hours and they finally talked everything out. Woody gave her a choice, one last time. Did she want a relationship with him or not. She looked at the picture next of them to the recent case file. The picture had been taken a couple months ago when they decided to throw a surprise birthday party for Garret at the end of their shifts. Lily had a camera and she thought it would be cute to get a picture of Woody and Jordan. In the picture Woody's arms were wrapped around Jordan from behind. She had put her arms on top of his and Woody rested his chin on her shoulder, their heads next to each other. Jordan hadn't had time to change before hand so she was still wearing the blue scrubs and Woody had on a grey suit, sans suit coat.

The past seven months were the best for Jordan. She was happy and she loved Woody very much. But this morning she was in for a little surprise.

"Jordan?" Lily asked, appearing in the doorway.

"Hi Lily," Jordan replied.

"You wanted to talk to me?" she asked.

Jordan waved her in and got up. Lily sat on Jordan's couch and once Jordan closed the door, she moved next to Lily.

"What's going on, Jordan?" Lily asked, somewhat concerned.

"I think I'm pregnant," Jordan told her friend, touching her hand absentmindedly to her stomach.

"Jordan, that's wonderful!" Lily exclaimed, "Are you sure?"

"I looked at the calendar today. I'm three weeks late. We've been so busy this month trying to find the serial killer I didn't notice I was late. Lily, I am never late," Jordan told her, stressing the never.

"Have you told Woody?"

"I'm not even sure I am pregnant. It could just be all the stress lately. And if I am, what do I do?" Jordan asked, now pacing.

Lily stood up and put her hands on Jordan's shoulders to stop her. "Jordan. We can get a pregnancy test at the drug store and you can talk to Woody."

An hour later, Jordan and Lily locked themselves in one of the less frequently used bathrooms with 5 different pregnancy tests. Lily set the timer alarm on Jordan's phone and was sitting patiently watching Jordan pace the bathroom.

The phone's alarm broke the silence in the small bathroom.

"Pink means…" she reads the boxes "… pregnant; Two lines means…pregnant," Lily started reporting, comparing the results to the directions for each test, "Plus sign means pregnant and these two read outs both say 'pregnant'." Lily turned to a smiling Jordan "Congratulations, Jordan. You're pregnant!"

Jordan dials her OB's office.

"Doctor Meyers office. How may I help you?" The receptionist answered.

"Can you tell me? If I took a home pregnancy test, well five of them actually, and they all turned out positive, could it be possible that they were false positives?"

"Well, if five different tests were all positive, there is a very slim chance all would have been false positives." The receptionist answered.

"OK, then can the doctor see me this Friday?" Jordan asked and made the appointment. She hung up and looked at her watch. Almost an hour until Woody got home. It was only four months ago; Jordan suggested they move in together. They were always at the other's apartments anyway. Woody moved his stuff to Jordan's apartment and that was that. Her phone ringing interrupted her thoughts. It was Woody.

"Hey," she answered.

"Hey, Jo. Do you want me to pick up anything for dinner?" he asked.

"Chinese," she replied almost instantly, "And hurry home, I have something to tell you."

"Can you tell me now?" he asked, too bad he couldn't give her his puppy dog eyes.

"Nope. It's a surprise."

Woody got home with the big bag of Chinese food and looked around for Jordan. He put the food on the counter and went to their bedroom to change. On his way he heard the shower.

"Jordan, I'm home!" he called over the sound of the water.

"Ok!" she called back, "I'll be out in a couple minutes!"

By the time Woody changed into grey sweats and a blue Boston PD t-shirt, Jordan emerged from the shower wrapped in a towel – her wet hair curling around her shoulders.

Woody came up behind her and kissed her neck.

"You smell good," he told her.

"I'm glad I showered then," she teased, She hooked her arms around Woody's neck and kissed him.

Woody's hands were on her waist and one moved up to tangle in her hair as he deepened the kiss.

After several seconds they broke apart. Jordan smiled.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," he replied, "So what did you want to tell me?"

"I'm hungry," she replied, grabbing a plate she got herself some chow mien and fried rice and began eating with chopsticks.

Woody gave her a look, "Jordan…"

"No, seriously. I'm really hungry," She gave him a quick kiss and sat at the counter, "Give me ten minutes."

It turned out to be longer than ten minutes. As soon as Jordan was done eating, Woody's cell phone rang.

Twenty minutes later Jordan was sitting on the couch wearing her black shorts and one of Woody's BPD shirts, watching Woody pace, and listening to him yell at his little brother, Cal.

"No, Cal… no. I am not coming to TEXAS to bail you out of jail… I don't care how you got in there… Yes I do think it was your fault… I have to go. Goodbye Cal." Woody hung up, turned off his phone, tossed it on the counter and sat down next to Jordan.

"What is he in jail in Texas for?" she asked quietly.

"Because he 'wasn't' trying to buy some drugs from an undercover cop," he replied. Then he turned to Jordan, "Please tell me now what it was you wanted to tell me."

Jordan smiled and told him straight out, "I'm pregnant."

Woody stood still; His eyes wide, saying nothing for several seconds. It seemed longer for Jordon. She was suddenly afraid he didn't want to have a baby with her. "Wood? Are – are you ok?" she asked.

"Jo, this is the best news!" He exclaimed, pulling her up, hugging her tightly he spun her around. He set her down and looked to her eyes. "When did you find out? How far along are you?" He looked to her stomach.

"Lily and I did five home tests today and all of them were positive. I have an appointment with my OB on Friday," she answered, nuzzling her head on his shoulder, "I'm anywhere from 4 to 8 weeks."

"You don't know?" he asked, "I thought women were supposed to know."

"I guess we do but this past month we were all so busy with that serial killer business, I just didn't notice I hadn't gotten my period. Only when I looked at the calendar this morning did I realize how much time had passed."

"Wow," Smiled Woody, "We're gonna have a baby!"

End of part 1.

More to come if you review. You know you want to ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter._

"How are you today, Jordan?" Doctor Elizabeth Meyers asked, finding Jordan on the exam bed and Woody in a nearby chair.

"I'm great, Liz. How are you?" replied Jordan.

"I'm fine," Elizabeth said.

"Liz, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Woody Hoyt. Woody, this is Elizabeth Meyers she and I went to med school together," Jordan introduced.

Woody shook hands with the blonde doctor, "Nice to meet you Doctor Meyers."

"Nice to meet you, too; and you can call me Liz," she replied "I assume you're the daddy?"

Woody smiled, "Yes."

Liz nodded then started setting up her ultrasound machine. "How long have the two of you been together?"

"Seven months," Jordan told her friend.

"Wow," Liz replied, "You do know that's a long time for Dan, right Woody?"

Woody chortled, "Do I ever. I've known _Dan_ for about 6 years."

"Ours is a complicated story," Jordan added.

"I understand," Liz smiled, moving the small cart the ultrasound was on, "But you're telling me later."

"Ok," Jordan replied.

"Now I need you to lie down, pull up your shirt, and undo your jeans," the doctor instructed.

As Jordan did what she was told, Woody moved to the side of the bed opposite from Dr. Meyers. "Why does she call you Dan?"

"She is the only one who ever did and ever will," Jordan explained, "All our other friends would call me Jo, Jor, Jo-Jo and she decided she would call me Dan."

Liz jellied up the ultrasound probe and turned on her new digital screen, "Don't forget about Jordy," she said before she put the probe on Jordan's lower abdomen and moved it around slowly to try and get a reading.

"Don't even _think _about calling me that," she pointed a finger at Woody.

Woody laughed, "I promise, scouts honor."

"There's the heartbeat," Liz pointed to the indistinguishable dot. "I'd say you're about 9 weeks. Everything looks great."

"I know the baby is really, really little but can you tell me what's going on in there?" Woody asked.

"Of course, the baby is about 10 millimeters; the brain is most probably the majority of what you're seeing on the screen. The digestive system, bone formations, and fingers and toes are starting to develop and it has a rudimentary circulatory system."

"Wow," was all Woody could say.

Late Monday morning Jordan walked into the morgue's kitchen to retrieve her now cold strawberry flavored Dasani.

"Hello, love," Nigel greeted her, "coffee?"

"Nope, Nige," she took her water from the fridge. "I got water."

"No coffee?" he asked, "are you feeling alright?

Jordan didn't want to tell anyone else about her pregnancy for another 3 weeks but they would figure it would eventually.

Nigel went on "I mean it would have to be pretty serious for Jordan not to be drinking coffee."

Better safe than sorry, "Already had enough for today. You should try the flavored Dasani, Nigel. It's really good," she lied. Well the water is good – she just didn't have any coffee.

Jordan made it through the day. It wasn't easy – she had to run out of autopsy twice due to morning sickness. Although, she told anyone who asked she really, really had to pee.

She plopped down on the leather couch in office and closed her eyes and leaned her head back. She opened them again when she felt someone sit next to her.

"Hi, Garret," she smiled.

"How far along are you?" he asked, straight to the point.

'Time to play dumb,' she thought, "Far along with what?"

"Jordan, I've known you for how long?" he asked "I know when something's up. How long have you been pregnant?"

Jordan smiled, nothing got past Garret. "Nine weeks. Woody and I agreed not to tell anyone until I'm at least 12 weeks."

"You're secret is safe with me," he patted her leg as he got up, "now go home and tell Woody I say congratulations."

"Garret knows," was the first thing Woody heard out of Jordan when she got home. The second was what she added, "And I have to pee."

He followed her to their bedroom and sat on the bed while she went into the bathroom. "What?" he asked. "How does he know?"

"I don't know," she replied from behind the door, "he just knew."

He lied down across the bed. Jordan soon emerged from the bathroom and started looking from something to change into. "He just sat down next to me and asked how far along I was.

"I tried acting dumb but it didn't work. He did say he wouldn't tell anyone else and he wants me to give you his congratulations," she explained all while changing.

She tied the drawstring of her (Woody's) pants and lay down next to him. He rolled onto his side to face her and propped his head of on his hand.

"Stealing my pants now?" he raised one eyebrow.

"They're more comfortable. I'm getting pregnancy pudge," she replied, putting air quotes with her fingers when she said 'pregnancy pudge'. Woody came up with the phrase the other day when Jordan told him she was getting fat. "It's not fat, Jo, it's the baby… it's pregnancy pudge."

He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "You can't be your normal insubordinate self, you know," he told her.

"I know," she replied, "and for the first time, I don't want to. I don't even know what I'm going on maternity leave or for how long. And we need a room for the baby, Woody! There's so much to do." She realized, sitting up.

"What about your dad's house?" he suggested, unsure really what to say. Jordan was acting a little weird, "didn't he give it to you?"

"I was saving it for him, when he came back," she replied moving to sit cross-legged in the middle of the bed, facing Woody who was still lying down.

"Sweetheart, he had you sell the Pouge. I don't think hes planning on coming back soon."

"I guess you're right," she sounded disappointed, "and they are three bedrooms. We can start moving stuff over this weekend even."

Woody smiled; Jordan was getting uncharacteristically excited again. Must be the hormones.

"And when we need to move big things, Nigel, Bug and Garret could help us," she continued, volunteering her friend's help.

"We have six months to do everything, Jordan. We don't have to think about it all now."

"You're right," she yawned

"Jordan, I want to ask you a question. You don't have to answer now – I just want to put it out there," he told her cryptically.

"Ok," Jordan was confused.

"Will you marry me?" he asked and before she could say anything he continued "I'm not asking because you're having my child. I'm asking because I love you. I won't push for an answer – "

Jordan cut him off "yes."

He got a stupid smile on his face "Yes?"

"Yes," she repeated, smiling back at him. "I've actually been waiting for you to ask."

"You have?" he asked, she nodded "Are you sure? This is a really big step, Jo."

"I know. Woody, I have wanted to be with you forever since before Riggs shot you. We've been living together for almost five months, we're going to have a baby. I don't want to be with anyone else." She told him.

Woody closed the distance between them and kissed his now fiancée. Lying backwards, Woody ended up on top of Jordan.

After a short make out session they broke apart and Woody shifted his weight onto his forearms resting on either side of Jordan.

"So, farm boy, do I get a ring to show off?"

You know the drill… review and you get more 


	3. Part 3

I'm sorry for the long wait. Enjoy part 3!

Jordan walked out of the elevator the next morning holding her grande decaf vanilla latte in her left hand and using her right, pushed her sunglasses onto the top of her head.

"Good morning, Emmy," she greeted the receptionist as she walked by.

"Hey, Jordan," Lily smiled, walking with the ME down the hall.

"Morning, Lily," she replied with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, the question having two meanings.

"Great," Jordan's smile got bigger.

The two stopped, meeting Nigel in the hallway as well. "Good morning, Ladies," he said, cheerily.

"Hey Nige," replied Jordan.

"Morning," Lily added.

"Jordan," Nigel looked at her, "You and I have a call, double homicide. We need to leave in – holy mother of - !"

While Nigel was talking Jordan took a drink of her grande decaf vanilla latte, which was still in her left hand. On her ring finger was a simple half caret princess cut inlaid diamond engagement ring.

"Is that?" Nigel asked. Lily simply gaped.

Jordan tried unsuccessfully to hide her smile.

"Oh, my gosh, Jordan!" Lily finally exclaimed, shrieking with happiness while hugging her friend.

Once Lily let go, she was hugged by Nigel.

"What's going on?" Bug asked, not sure why Lily shrieked.

"Woody proposed!" Lily told him. Jordan then received a hug from Bug.

Sydney and Garret found the group in the middle of the hall. Garret heard Bug give Jordan his congratulations and turned to her. "Oh, you told them? I thought you were going to wait until you were further along."

"What are you talking about, Dr. M.?" Nigel asked; then looked back to Jordan, "You're pregnant?"

"That's not what you told them?" asked Garret, realizing his mistake.

"No," Jordan replied.

"She was telling us she and Woody are engaged," Bug added.

"Oh." Garret said, a little embarrassed.

"Thank you, Garret," Jordan joked, feigning anger. "Yes, guys, I'm pregnant. Lily knows because she helped me with home tests. Garret just knew; I'm ten weeks now and we just wanted to wait until I was three months to tell anyone else," She knew she was going to get more questions so she didn't even stop, "I found out almost two weeks ago, after the serial killer case. I was late and because of the case I didn't notice. Once I did realize, I told Lily. Now here we are."

She received another round of congratulations and hugs before Garret announced "Alright. I hate to break up the party but Jordan and Nigel have to get to a scene. Woody is there and waiting."

CJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ

Jordan was just about to begin with her autopsy when Nigel came in. "I just wanted to see if you needed any help," he said.

"Nope, I've got everything," she replied. He left and she began her work.

No sooner had she made the first incision then Bug came in. "Hi Jordan," he greeted, "Did you need any help?"

"No, Bug. I have everything under control."

"Alright, call me if you need me," he left from the way he came.

Jordan continued with her work but was once again interrupted. "Jordan, did you need anything?" Lily asked, poking her head through the door.

She was never going to get any work done like this, "Yes I do actually. I need you to tell everyone that I am pregnant, not dying, and I can handle an autopsy by myself. If I need any help I will ask."

An hour later Jordan finished with only one more interruption - from Sydney, who hadn't gotten the memo to leave her alone. She took off her gloves and threw them in the hazardous waste bin when Woody came in.

"Need any help?" he teased.

"Don't even," she smiled, "that's one of the reasons I didn't want to tell them."

"They're just excited," he peered over at their body.

"I may have scarred Sydney, though," Jordan laughed, "I just blew up at him."

"I did hear about that. Can you tell me anything about our first vic?" he asked, getting back to the matter at hand. She had autopsied the first victim and Nigel had the second.

"At first glance it looks like he simply had a heart attack," she began, "However, you look at the heart and surrounding area and there are no blocks. So, I did a tox screen to see what I could find. There were enormous amounts of methylenedioxymethamphetamine."

"Ecstasy?" Woody asked, "Do we know how much he took?"

"A lot more than he should have," she replied. Just then Nigel came in with a brain scan.

"Here you are. What are you looking for in this?" Nigel asked, giving her the scan.

She put it up on the light board used for reading x-rays, "He either didn't use ecstasy before or if he did it was a very low dose; once."

Woody stood on her right and Nigel on her left, both looking at the scan. "I see," Nigel commented.

"What do you see and how could you tell, Jo?" Woody asked confused by what they were looking at.

"If he was a regular user his brain would have more dark spots. Ecstasy damages the serotonin-containing nerve cells," Jordan explained.

Nigel added, "And if he were a regular user this probably wouldn't have killed him – he would know who he got his pills from. My guess is the vic was given the pills with out his knowledge."

"And a lot of it," Jordan supplied, "Or tainted ecstasy."

"Thanks guys," Woody said, starting to leave, "I can really work with this."

WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJ

Jordan sat cross-legged on the couch, her laptop resting on her lap, when Woody got home.

"Hey," she greeted, looking up from the website she was studying.

"What are you up to?" he asked, sitting next to her after putting the two rented DVDs on the table in front of the couch.

She kissed him hello before replying, "I wanted to do some research. This website tells you what happens every week of pregnancy."

"You're a doctor - shouldn't you know all that already?"

"I'm not an OB, Wood."

Woody scrutinized the screen. "Baby's toes and ears as well as the upper lip are formed now," He read aloud, "The external genitalia will start to develop this week. And if you're pregnant with a boy, his testes will begin to produce the male hormone, testosterone. Other internal developments are happening, too."

"Interesting, huh?" Jordan asked.

"Very," he got up to get changed. Jordan bookmarked the web page for future reference.

"Ok," he said, coming back wearing just black sweat pants. "The next appointment is in two weeks, right?"

"Yeah. Basically every four weeks, every month," Jordan nodded.

She shut her laptop and plugged it in to charge before putting in the first DVD. She sat down again next to woody with her back snuggled against his side. He placed his arm over her shoulder and across her chest to rest on her waist on the opposite side as the settled down to watch the movie.

WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJ

"Everything looks wonderful, Dan," Elizabeth reported, printing a copy of the ultrasound, "Where's Woody this time?"

"He couldn't come. He and Nigel are working on finishing a very important case," Jordan replied, pulling her shirt down over her slightly bigger tummy.

"That's too bad," the OB replied, "but he didn't miss a lot. But by the looks of it, I did."

Jordan smiled when she realized Liz had seen her ring, "He proposed a couple weeks ago."

"Because of the baby or because he loves you?" she asked skeptically

"He loves me. You may not believe it, Liz, but I am getting married," she told her friend, "Sometimes I don't even believe it."

Elizabeth laughed, "I never thought I'd see the day that Jordan Cavanaugh was not only got engaged but wasn't running from it."

"Woody helped me with that," Jordan told her friend with a half smile, "And this," she motioned to her stomach, "Is just amazing. I look at the ultrasound and I see my baby but looking at my stomach I just can't tell."

WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJ

Jordan went back to work after her mid-day doctor appointment.

"Hello, love," Nigel said as she made her way to her office. "How was the appointment?"

"It was great. Everything is progressing well and I got another ultrasound print out," she replied. Once they were in her office she set her bag on her desk and pulled out said picture. She handed it to Nigel and pointed at the white words, "I had her label the parts for you guys. I told her what happened – "she stopped suddenly and put her hand on her stomach.

"Are you alright, Jordan?" Nigel asked, concerned but not quite sure what to do.

"Yeah," she replied, smiling "the baby just moved, I think."

"Really?" Nigel asked. He put his hand where Jordan's was.

"Really," Jordan confirmed, "It was really light but I felt it."

"Felt what?" Woody asked from the doorway. Renee Walcott was standing next to him.

Jordan beamed at Woody, "I felt the baby move."

"First time?" Renee asked as Woody went to stand on the other side of Jordan.

"Yeah," Jordan replied. She looked at Renee, "But it was really light. I don't think anyone else would be able to feel it."

"Like a fluttering?" asked Renee.

Jordan nodded, "yes."

Renee smiled and moved closer to Jordan, "The first time I felt Megan move was about 12 weeks."

Woody realized this could take a while so he went to where Nigel was looking at the ultrasound.

"How is Megan?" Jordan asked, "How old is she now?"

"She is wonderful. 15 months and she's walking, trying to climb on everything. My mother watches her during the day."

The two women talked for a short while longer until Woody's phone rang.

"They found him," he told them, referring to the suspect, as soon as he flipped his phone shut, "Jo, I will see you later," he told her, giving her a quick kiss before starting towards her office door.

"Jordan, if you need to talk or anything, just call me," Renee told her before following Woody.

"Wow," Nigel said after Renee and Woody left, "I never thought you and Renee would have anything in common."

"Me either."

End of part 3. Review and get more ;)


	4. Part 4

Here's part 4. Thanks to Casey for beta-ing it for me ;)  
Also, it may take longer to get the rest of the parts up - someone stole my backpack which had my notebook in it. Well parts 6 - 8.5 were written out in the notebook but not typed up and i have to re-write them. oh joy. I have finals next week so thankfully I will have time after that to finish up the fic.

blahblahblahblahblahblah

"I just want to get married before the baby is born," Jordan told Woody while she poured herself a glass of orange juice after work one night, "I don't care where or when as long as we get married."

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with my Jordan?" Woody asked from the other side of the bar style counter in the kitchen, slightly worried. Jordan didn't really talk like this. He leaned his forearms on the counter to hear what she had to say.

"I'm serious," she put the cap back on and put it away in the fridge, "I know it totally doesn't sound like me but…" she was a little frustrated, "I want to be with you," she said finally.

"Awww," Woody teased, "Your mommy's getting all sweet and sappy," his comment was directed to her slightly protruding abdomen. In response, Jordan unconsciously put her hand over her baby, picked up her juice and padded over to the couch in her long, light purple kick pants and white tank top.

Jordan was 17 weeks pregnant and if you didn't know any better you wouldn't be able to tell, there was simply more 'pregnancy pudge.'

"What can I say? It's the hormones," she replied and sat sideways on the couch with her juice before continuing, "I never wanted a big church wedding."

"What do you want, Jo?" he sat next to her. Deciding she was going to share he juice with him, he took a drink and gave it back.

"I want Nigel, Bug, Garret, and Lily there and I just want to get married anywhere," she told him simply before sipping her orange juice, "just nothing huge."

"I think we can handle that," Woody replied, "I just thought we'd have a normal wedding."

"When has our relationship ever been normal?" she asked with a smile and set her drink on the coffee table.

"That's true. I'm still amazed Jordan Cavanaugh is getting married at all," he admitted, teasing then asked, "What did Liz say about your size?"

"She said what I told you before. I was small to begin with and I probably won't get noticeably bigger for about another month," she replied before grabbing the remote and turning on the TV.

WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJ

"What do you have for me, Jordan?" Woody asked the next day. He found Jordan and Nigel in Autopsy 2 with the Jane Doe who was discovered that morning in a hotel room.

"She was murdered," Jordan stated, ignoring the look Woody gave her saying 'duh'. She then went to the computer that analyzed the data and played the demonstration of a stabbing, "From what we discovered, the angle of the stab wound is impossible to have been self-inflicted."

"Unless she fell onto it," Swiveling around in his chair, Nigel interjected from a computer on the other side of the room. "Now, in her hand I found a casino chip; a burned casino chip."

"Burned?" Woody asked, going to Nigel's computer. He leaned forward on the table to look at Nigel's results.

"Yes, burned," he replied and continued while typing, "I was able to identify the key elements of the chip along with the colors. The elements of this chip are found in casinos in Atlantic City, Detroit, and Las Vegas."

"That's not too helpful. There are tons of casinos in Vegas," Woody told him, "Do you know what city she was in?"

"Yes," Jordan replied, "I just got a name and where she was."

The two men crossed the room to look over Jordan's shoulder as she told them, "Her name was Tenna See and according to her credit card statement she was recently in Las Vegas."

"Are you joking?" Woody asked. Who would name their child Tenna See?

"No I'm not. And look where she was in Vegas,"

"The Montecito," Nigel answered from reading the information on the screen in front of them.

"Looks like we have a trip ahead of us," Woody told the two MEs.

WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJ

"Wow," Nigel said, turning around to see everything as they walked down the dark street. He was enthralled by the chaos of lights and signs of the Las Vegas strip.

"We are not here to gamble," Jordan warned the Englishman then looked pointedly at her fiancée, "That goes for you, too, Woody."

"But, Jordan –" he started but was cut off by Jordan.

"No. You remember what happened last time," she reminded him.

"Yeah," he replied, disappointed, "I really liked that car, too."

They walked into the Montecito and were suddenly bombarded by the chatter of the patrons and the noise of the slot machines.

Sam greeted them with a smile, "Hey Woody, Jordan," she hugged Woody, shook Jordan's hand then looked Nigel up and down, "We haven't met."

"Nigel Townsend, Boston Medical Examiner's Office," he held out his hand.

Sam shook it and introduced herself, "Samantha Jane, but you can call me Sam. Jordan, you look different."

Jordan was wearing black slacks, heels, and pink tank top with lace around the edges that exposed her midriff. She looked slightly pregnant. Jordan smiled at her comment and glanced at Woody before looking back at Sam, "I'm pregnant, actually."

"And she and Woody are engaged," Nigel added. He was just as happy about the engagement as Jordan and Woody were.

It didn't take long for Sam to get over her initial shock. She had figured the last time Woody was there he only slept with her to try and move on. It obviously didn't work and they had sorted out their problems. "Congratulations, how far along are you?"

"17 weeks," Jordan told the casino hostess over the noise.

"Why don't we check into our rooms and we can chat more later," Woody suggested, he learned from Jordan and Renee that women can talk for a very long time.

"That's a good idea," Nigel agreed, he didn't really want to stand in the middle of the casino listening to 'girl talk' either.

Jordan nodded her agreement, "I like that idea, and I'm tired."

"I bet you're hungry, too, love," Nigel quipped as the group started walking. Jordan smiled and gave him an angry look in fun.

Woody was the one to reply. "Jordan is always hungry, Nigel."

WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJ

Jordan lay back on the bed of their hotel room. After two days she, Woody, and Nigel solved the case. They used the video surveillance and Hope's credit card statements to track her movements while she had been in Vegas and the Montecito. It turned out she hooked up with a man by the name of Gregory Tait during her stay.

They arrested Mr. Tait and after a couple hours he confessed to killing her in Boston.

"_She stole the chip from me. It was mine and she took it," he said finally._

"_So you killed her?" Woody asked, sitting across from the man in the interrogation room. Jordan and Nigel watched from the other side of the two way mirror._

"_Yes," he said simply as if it was the most obvious answer._

The trio had another day before they had to go home, but for the time being Jordan just wanted to lie on the bed and stare at the ceiling. She finally gave into Woody's puppy dog eyes and let him loose in the casino but with Nigel as a chaperone.

Jordan's mind wandered again to the fateful and unavoidable meet up with Danny. She hadn't talked to him since she was last in Vegas.

"_Jordan?" he asked when he saw her enter the surveillance plain room made up mostly of television screens and a few computers._

"_Hi, Danny. How are you?" she asked, accepting the hug._

"_I'm fine. Sam told me you and Woody were here with another ME about Tennessee?" he asked, confused._

"_Not the state," she replied, "her name was Tenna See."_

"_Ah," he replied, finally understanding, "She also told me you and Woody are not only engaged but pregnant?"_

"_Yeah," she beamed, gesturing with her hands, "17 weeks." _

"_I'm really happy for you," he said sincerely, after all he was going out with that cute real estate agent._

Jordan was suddenly pulled out of her flashback by Woody and Nigel's return.

"Jordan, guess what?" Woody asked, carrying a red plastic Montecito bag. Jordan sat up.

"You just saved a bunch of money on your car insurance by switching to Geiko?" she guessed in her smart ass way.

"Woodrow won $1,000," Nigel told her, unable to keep quiet anymore.

Woody sat next to her on the bed, "I also had a great idea."

Nigel didn't know what Woody's great idea was so he couldn't say anything.

"What's that?" Jordan asked, looking to Woody, then Nigel then back to Woody.

"We get married. Right now. In Vegas."

That idea hadn't occurred to Jordan but it suddenly seemed like a very good idea. "Ok," she replied simply.

WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJ

Woody, Nigel and Jordan arrived at a 24 hour chapel that night around 11pm and were the only ones there. The inside was simple and blandly white. There was a reception area with a desk and small table probably to register. About 30 feet behind that stood the alter and between the two were three rows of short pews.

"Good evening," the woman behind the desk greeted them with a friendly smile. Her hair was red but it was no natural red. Her hair was Elmo red, M&M red, rainbow red.

The three voiced their hellos and the woman asked, "Who is getting married, tonight?" looking at all three of them.

"These two," supplied Nigel, pointing to Woody and Jordan then went to look at the wall of pictures from weddings past.

"Alright," she motioned for them to approach and handed Jordan a clipboard with papers to fill out and a pen, "please fill these out. Are you going to need rings?"

"Yes," Jordan replied.

"No," answered Woody at the same time.

Jordan looked at Woody, confused, "What?"

He smiled mischievously and pulled matching rings from his pocket, "I'm always prepared."

Jordan smiled back, shook her head, and sat in one of the two brown metal folding chairs provided to fill out the forms.

Before either of them knew it, Woody was standing at the alter with the Minister, Nigel sitting in a pew, and Jordan at the other end of the aisle. The woman with the crazy red hair pressed the play button on the CD player beginning their recorded version of the Bridal March.

Both Woody and Jordan had weird smiles plastered on their faces as Jordan walked down the aisle with a small bouquet of flowers. Nigel was taking pictures to document to occasion so the others at home wouldn't kill him.

The eye contact between Jordan and Woody never broke through out the entire, short, ceremony. It felt as though the entire thing had just started when they heard the Minister say the words 'I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride'.

Woody gently placed his hands on either side of Jordan's hips and at the same time she looped her arms around his neck. They came together and had their first kiss as a married couple, which was documented on film by Nigel. The kiss was short but full of promise for what would come. And there would be a lot more to come.

"I wish I had rice to throw at you," Nigel laughed as they left the small chapel.

"I'm glad you don't," Woody replied. He had an arm wrapped protectively around Jordan's shoulders and she had her arm looped around his waist.

"I'll get some when we get home," Nigel told the two and threatened playfully, "And I'll have everyone throw it at you."

Jordan laughed at the thought of being pelted with rice by everyone at the morgue, "You should, Nige. But for now, I want to go to bed."

"What?" Woody asked, sad that he wasn't going to get any consummation.

"Don't worry, farm boy," she smiled slyly, "We won't be sleeping."

More to come soon if you press the button that says 'go' and review.


	5. revised part 5

This is a revised part 5. I'm not sure what exactly is different from the previously posted version but enjoy!

"Sorry to interrupt, Doctor M, Where's Jordan?" It was Friday morning when Woody poked his head into Garret's office to ask not only him but Nigel and Bug as well.

Nigel answered, looking up from the file they were all conferring on, "She's in trace."

"Great," Woody fully entered the office and shut the door behind him, "I need your help. As you know we're moving to her dad's house. I want to set up a nursery and everything for her as a surprise. Will you help?"

Garret, Bug, and Nigel all replied at once:

"Of course."

"Sure."

"Yeah, why not?"

"Great," Woody smiled, "Lily and Renee already agreed to keep her occupied. Meet me at the house tomorrow around noon."

WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJ

Little did Woody know, Jordan was working up a surprise of her own.

"Hey, Cal," Jordan answered her phone with the aid of caller ID. She was finishing a DNA profile for Woody in Trace.

"Hey Buttercup, how's my niece?" he was convinced Jordan and Woody were having a girl.

Jordan smiled at the question as she rolled across the floor on the rolling chair to the other work station.

"She's great; moving like crazy; sort of feels like she's doing the hokey pokey."

"21 weeks, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. I am fully into maternity clothes now." she took her results and headed to her office. She looked around to make sure no one was with in hearing range and she asked,

"When is your flight?"

"In four hours," he told her, "I should be there by six tonight, your time."

"Wonderful," she got to her office and closed the door then looked out the window.

"You sure Woods wants to see me?"

"I'm positive," she reassured him, "We talked about it just last week. He said that if you succeeded in turning yourself around he'd be very proud and he would want to see you."

"Ok. Then I'll see you tonight."

No sooner had Jordan hung up her phone and put it on her desk than Woody came into her office.

"Hey, do you have those results for me?" he asked with a smile.

Jordan handed them to him, "I have a question. If Cal got his life in order, would you want to see him?"

"Yeah," Woody replied, a little confused as to why she was asking again, "But I know he won't. He doesn't change. He is Cal."

"You never know," Jordan told him.

Woody shrugged "I have to get back to the precinct. I'll see you around seven."

"Alright," she replied.

Woody gave her a quick kiss then bent down to kiss her pregnant tummy before leaving.

WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJ

"Buttercup!" Cal exclaimed as soon as he caught sight of Jordan.

"Hey, Cal." She replied, hugging her brother-in-law as best as she could being five months pregnant.

He held her at arms length, "Wow, you look great! I can't believe I'm gonna be an uncle."

"Me either," she smiled. They started walking to baggage claim, weaving through all the other people in the airport.

"So, you never told me. Are you Dr. Hoyt or still Dr. Cavanaugh?" Cal asked.

"I actually changed to Hoyt. You might think that would be confusing but it's not really," Jordan explained as they walked through the crowded airport. "And between you and me I love saying it."

The two laughed, finally arriving at the baggage claim. They watched the conveyor belt, like everyone else, bring around all of the luggage from the flight, looking specifically for Cal's.

"Woody doesn't know I'm here?" Cal asked over the noise after a few minutes of not talking.

"Not yet, but he will when he gets home."

They finally found Cal's bag and walked out to Jordan's car. Once in and on they way to Jordan's apartment, she called Woody on speakerphone.

"Hey, Jo," he answered.

"Hey, how much longer are you going to be?" she asked.

"Um, I should be home around 7:30, why?" Woody estimated.

"No reason, I was just curious," she told him elusively, "I have a surprise."

"Alright, I know you're not going to tell me now and it can't possibly be that you're pregnant because we already know that" he replied with a chuckle, "I'll see you when I get home."

"Ok," Jordan answered, he could hear the smile in her voice, "And do you think you could pick up some dill pickles, chex mix, and cherry Garcia ice cream?"

"Sure…" he replied, she was having some crazy cravings.

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you, too…bye."

Jordan hung up and Cal laughed to himself then shared with Jordan – she kept looking at him strangely "You should have told him you had a surprise – you just found out you were having triplets."

"Cal, we want to surprise him not give him a heart attack," she replied, pretending to scold him.

WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJ

Cal and Jordan got back half an hour before Woody would be home. Cal sat on the couch while Jordan made some tea.

"Thank you again, Jordan," he said over the back of the couch, "Greg is awesome. You both have helped me out so much."

"You're welcome. I'm glad we could help you," she sat down next to him.

"You're not very big," he to her, referring to her stomach, "I imagined you would be bigger."

"Not yet. I'll at least double in size before she's born," Jordan replied, lightly rubbing her tummy, "She's kicking. Do you want to feel?"

"Absolutely," he replied, excited and wide eyed.

Jordan smiled at his response. "Ok."

She took his hand and placed it just to the right of her belly button. "Press a little, it's alright. You won't hurt her," she reassured and her smile grew with the baby kicked Uncle Cal's hand.

"Whoa," he smiled and took his hand off and sat back again, "That's so cool. Do you guys know it's a girl for sure, yet?"

"No. I think it's a girl and Woody thinks it's a boy."

Their discussion was cut short by the sound of keys in the lock. Jordan didn't have a plan for when Woody got home so when he opened the door she just smiled.

"Surprise."

Woody's eyes got really big – almost as big as Jordan's stomach.

"What's he doing here?" he asked, setting the bag on the counter.

Jordan got up and walked over to Woody while explaining. "Well you said that if he turned himself around you'd want to see him."

"Ok, but can you prove it?" he challenged her.

"He's working for my friend, Greg Fishman, in L.A. Greg is also his roommate."

"You have a friend in L.A.?" he asked, slightly more amazed at that fact then anything else.

"Amazing, huh? But Greg has been keeping me up to date and Cal is doing wonderfully," she reported and at some point during their little discussion Cal had made his way to stand a few feet behind Jordan. "Cal called me a few weeks ago to tell me himself. He wanted to see you."

Woody's expression softened and he looked past Jordan to his brother, "I'm impressed Calvin."

"Thank you, Woodrow. And congratulations, dad. Jordan told me she was pregnant when I first called," he told his big brother after he hugged him, "and that you guys got married."

"Thanks. How long are you staying?"

"A week," he stated, "I leave next Saturday."

"Excellent," replied Woody – more help with his surprise.

WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJ

The first part of Woody's plan was put into effect. Lily and Renee took Jordan shopping the next day while Woody met with Garret, Bug, Nigel and Cal at the house to start the nursery transformation.

They all stood on plastic floor covers in the middle of the empty room, mainly lit by the sunlight streaming into the two windows, surrounded by paint cans, brushes, trays, rollers and wallpaper bordering.

"So what's the plan?" Garret asked, looking at all the supplies.

"Well, I just want to get everything painted today," Woody told the group in front of him.

Bug looked at the four paint cans sitting a few feet away from him. "What color did you pick?"

Cal retrieved a screw driver and began to pry open the lids of the paint cans.

"Light purple, sort of lilac color for the walls and a few shades lighter for the ceiling and windows. Then about half way up the wall we're going to put this Pooh Bear bordering," he told them, holding up a roll of the wallpaper.Everyone gave Woody their word not to tell Jordan about the room and the painting began with rollers and brushes.

Meanwhile…..

"Jordan, this would look great on you!" Lily told her friend, holding up a light pink silk tank top.

Jordan and Renee both went to inspect the maternity top, Renee pushing little Megan in her stroller between racks of clothes.

"I agree with Lily," Renee said, taking the top and holding it up to Jordan, "You look great in pink."

"Thank you," Jordan replied, taking the shirt and draping it across her arm on top of five other shirts and four pairs of pants to try on.

"You know," Jordan told the two, "I am shopping just about every month to get clothes that fit."

Renee nodded, "That's how it was for me, too."

"Maaa!" came from the stroller.

"Megan's awake," Jordan told Renee, purposefully stating the obvious.

Renee reached in and picked up the 18 month old, "She's probably hungry."

"So am I," replied Jordan, "I'll try this stuff on and we can get some food."

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Woody, are you guys almost done?" Lily asked over the noise. She and Renee were sitting in the food court with Megan while Jordan was in the bathroom.

"Yeah. We just have to clean up," he answered, putting a lid back on a paint can.

"Great. We will probably be leaving here in half an hour," Lily told him, keeping an eye out for Jordan.

"That's plenty of time," Woody told her, "What are you guys doing with her next weekend?"

"Renee is busy but Jordan and I will probably see a movie," replied Lily. Suddenly she saw Jordan, "Woody, she's coming back. I'll talk to you later."

Lily hung up the phone and put it away in just enough time to escape any questions from Jordan.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Thank you so much for your help," Woody told Garret, Nigel, Bug and Cal three hours later, "Cal and I can put up the wallpaper tomorrow or during the week. Next weekend, however, we need to put the crib together and get the changing table and rocker in here."

"Just tell me when you want me here," Nigel replied, speaking for the others as well.

"Will do. I need to get home before Jordan," Woody told them, looking at his watch.

The group broke up and mumbled good-bye's on the way to their cars. Woody and Cal changed at the house then made it back to the apartment about five minutes before Jordan.

Jordan had two bags of clothing from Maternity World.

"Did you have fun?" Woody asked, quickly kissing her hello then taking the bags to their room and setting them on the bed.

When he returned Jordan was putting away the orange juice, "Yes I did. Lily and I are going to see a movie next Saturday."

"What movie?" Cal asked from the couch.

Jordan leaned back against the counter and Woody wrapped his arms around her waist. Jordan put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest.

"We don't know yet," Jordan told them.

All of the sudden, Woody felt something sort of bounce lightly against his stomach.

"What was that?" he asked, moving away from her slightly to look down at her pregnant tummy.

She rubbed the front of her stomach and with a smile she asked, "You can feel that too?"

"Feel what?" Cal asked. He walked to where Jordan and Woody were standing in the kitchen.

"She has the hiccups," Jordan told the two men, "But I didn't think anyone else could feel them."

Interested, both Woody and Cal out their hands on Jordan's enlarged abdomen and waited to feel it themselves.

"You should be able to feel it…." she calculated in her head and a few seconds before the baby hiccupped again she said "now"

Sure enough all parties involved felt the tiny lurch from the hiccup. Woody smiled and Cal, removing his hand, suddenly had a memory to share.

"Woods, remember that puppy Aunt Betty had?" he asked his brother, "Tobey, the chocolate lab?"

"Yeah," he remembered and shifted his gaze to Jordan, "That dog got the hiccups at least twice a day when she was a puppy – she would get so excited."

Jordan laughed at the image that provoked – she had never seen a dog with hiccups.

"It's not as funny until you see it," Cal told her, also laughing at the memory, "I'm sure she hated them but whenever she had hiccups her entire body moved."

"Tobey out grew them," Woody added, "Aunt Betty said her older yellow lab, Dixie, also had hiccups a lot as a puppy."

"But how would the baby get them?" Cal asked.

"She starts testing out her lungs," Jordan told them, remembering what she read from that website, "occasionally she inhales some of the amniotic fluid and gets hiccups."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Later that night Jordan and Woody lay in bed cuddled up together, the room softly lit by the glow of the full moon outside. Jordan was lying on her left side using Woody's shoulder as a pillow.

"Woody, what if I mess this up?" Jordan asked.

Woody's brow furrowed, "what do you mean?"

"I'm scared. What if I mess up its life? What if I don't know what to do or I screw something up or – "

Woody put a finger to her lips to stop her. "I'm scared, too, Jo, no one knows what they're doing when they have a baby."

That didn't seem to help Jordan so he went on, "Of course we're going to mess up but that's what it's all about. But you're not alone - I'm going to be messing up along with you. And we have our friends. Garret has Abbie and Renee has Megan so they can help us not totally screw up our baby's life."

"That's true," Jordan replied, feeling a little less scarred.

"What do you think we should we name the baby?" Woody asked, trying to take her mind off of her fear of messing up.

"If we have a girl I wanted to name her Emily after my mother," Jordan replied, tracing random shapes on Woody's bare chest with her finger.

"I like that," Woody told her, kissing the top of her head, "And if it's a boy we can name him Jacob after my dad."

"What was your mother's name?" she asked.

"Claire," he replied, not completely sure where she was going with that.

"Emily Claire or Jacob Maxwell," Jordan stated, looking up at him.

"I love those," he told her, smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! I'm so sorry this took so long! My laptop was out of commission for a while. Anyway here is part 6, I hope you enjoy. Also – many thanks to my beta, Laura.

sSsSsSsSs

"Are we almost there?" Jordan asked, smiling

Woody's hands covered her eyes from behind while he steered her around the somewhat empty and very dark house towards the newly finished nursery.

"Almost. Just a little further," he replied thoroughly enjoying her confusion.

They suddenly stopped and Woody flicked the light switch with his elbow then removed his hands from Jordan's eyes.

"Surprise," he whispered in her ear.

Jordan's eyes got almost as big as her stomach and she didn't say anything.

In the center of the room stood the crib, a light wood finish and a mobile with balloons was attached at the head of the crib. To the right was a matching rocking chair with a small side table. On the opposite side of the room was a changing table complete with some diapers and wipes. A dresser was placed behind the crib and against the wall between the two windows. Finally, there was a toy chest to the right of the door, against the wall.

The walls were painted the light purple and a Pooh Bear border ran around the center of the walls. The carpeting was a deep purple. Jordan noticed the bedding in the crib matched the Pooh border. The windows had normal, white blinds but added were Pooh Bear themed curtains with Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, and Owl as well. She looked around in amazement at everything, her hand subconsciously resting on her tummy, then turned and looked at Woody, he was leaning against the door frame smiling at her as she admired the room.

"You did this?" she asked, eyes glistening.

"With some help from our friends," he replied, coming to stand next to her.

She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. "Woody this is absolutely wonderful. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," he replied, "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it," she looked up at him, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he replied as he leaned down to kiss her softly.

(That was soooo much longer when I wrote it out lol)

oOoOoOo

"Jordan, where do you want this?" Bug asked, carrying in one of the last boxes from the truck.

Much to her dismay, Jordan had been banned by everyone from helping to carry anything. Woody and Nigel were upstairs putting the bed together while Bug and Garret carried in the boxes and Lily started helping to unpack. Earlier that day the furniture was moved in and now the majority of it was covered in boxes.

"Put it in the spare room," she told him, pointing in the general direction of the spare room.

"Last box," Garret announced putting said box on the couch next to where Jordan and Lily were unpacking a few boxes.

"Great," she replied, getting up. She went to the kitchen and took out four bottles of water.

Garret and Bug were each given one as Jordan passed them on her way upstairs. She found Woody and Nigel in the bedroom.

"Hey Jo," Woody greeted.

"Hello, love," Nigel said over his shoulder.

Both were standing in the middle of the frame for the bed. Jordan handed them both a bottle of water.

"This was a lot easier to take apart," Woody told her, turning completely around inside the empty area.

Nigel nodded, "we just got this together."

"Good. Now all you need to do is put in the box spring and the mattress," Jordan told them, patting Nigel on the shoulder.

"How are the boxes coming?" Woody asked, gently pulling Jordan to him.

"Garret and Bug finished bringing them in," Jordan replied, drinking some of Woody's water, "September is the perfect time for moving. It's not too hot and not too cold."

"Easy for you to say," Nigel replied.

Jordan was about to retort when Lily called her name from downstairs.

"When you're done here come help us unpack downstairs, please," Jordan told the guys.

She moved away from Woody only to be pulled back to him. He kissed her softly, fully and extremely passionately. After a few moments they broke apart. Jordan turned and left the room with a dreamy look on her face. Once Jordan was no longer in sight Woody looked over to Nigel who was just smiling at him

"What?" Woody asked, clearly knowing what Nigel was smirking about.

"I've always wondered what was up when she came into trace or autopsy with that look."

"It's a gift," he shrugged.

Lily looked up when she heard Jordan approach. She smiled when she saw Jordan's face. "He did it again didn't he?"

Jordan nodded.

"I'm so glad you're happy, Jordan," Lily told her sincerely.

"I am so much happier than I thought I could be, Lil."

oOoOoOo

In a couple hours the majority of the boxes were unpacked thanks to the help of Garret, Lily, Nigel and Bug. Her father's house was now her own. Finally finished, the group sat around in the living room enjoying pizza and beer or, in Jordan's case, water.

"Thank you so much for your help, guys," Jordan said after taking a sip of water.

"I have never enjoyed helping a friend move," Nigel said, "But this was fun."

"Except for the bed frame trying to kill us," Woody added, his arm around Jordan. "That wasn't fun."

"No…not so much," Nigel agreed.

"When is the next ultrasound?" Lily asked.

"Monday," Jordan replied, "We're going to find out the sex of the baby."

"That's so exciting!" Lily was almost as excited about Jordan's pregnancy as Jordan and Woody were.

"Very exciting," Woody agreed.

oOoOoOo

"How are you doing today, Dan?" Jordan's doctor asked Monday morning, noticing Lily with Jordan but no Woody.

"I am great. I'm very excited to find out the sex," she replied. On the way there Jordan told Lily all about Liz and Liz's name for her.

"We will do just that," Elizabeth smiled, "Where's Woody?"

"He got caught up at work," Jordan lay back on the examination bed, "Lily wanted to come with me today."

"It's nice to meet you Lily," Liz stuck out her hand.

Lily shook the doctor's hand, "Nice to meet you, too."

Elizabeth prepped the machine then put some jelly on Jordan's growing belly and began the ultrasound. "Alright. Head and neck look great," she moved the device to see more of the baby, "Spine is developing nicely."

"Are those fists?" Lily asked, pointing to the screen.

Liz nodded, "Yes. At this point the baby is checking out its surroundings and touching everything. Dan, do you notice that there are times where there's a lot of movement and times when the baby rests?"

"Yes, like playing soccer when I'm trying to sleep," Jordan replied, with a small smile, remembering the last few nights.

"You'll get used to it," Liz assured her, "Now, are you ready to find out the sex?"

"Absolutely," Jordan's smile grew bigger and Lily nodded excitedly.

Dr. Meyers examined the screen and moved her sensor around then turned to Jordan, "congratulations mom, you're having a girl."

"I'm having a girl," Jordan repeated, turning her head to look at Lily.

The grief counselor was beaming at Jordan, "I'm so excited! I knew you were having a girl! Woody is totally going to spoil her," Lily ranted.

"And if she's anything like me she'll have Woody, Nigel, Bug and Garret wrapped around her little finger," replied the happy mommy.

oOoOoOo

After the appointment, Jordan and Lily got back to the morgue just in time to hear that an office building by the river had exploded leaving many dead and throwing the morgue staff into chaos. Lily left immediately and Jordan gathered some things together before going to her office to get her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Woody asked her, suddenly appearing.

"To the scene," Jordan told him, not sure why he was asking her such an obvious question.

"But I don't want you to," Woody said, standing in the doorway of her office.

"They gave the all clear and now I have to go and do my job, Woody." Her voice was getting louder and louder.

"The building exploded!" he yelled back.

"Past tense. Garret wouldn't send me there if it wasn't safe," she couldn't believe he was acting this way, "I'm not even going in the building! I'm going to be like 50 feet away in the porta-morgue."

"It could still be dangerous," he argued.

"Woody, I'm a doctor. I'll be with other doctors. I know what I'm doing and I won't do anything that could hurt the baby."

He crossed his arms. He wasn't going to give this up "I still don't want you to go."

"Too bad," Jordan grabbed her stuff and walked past him, "I'm going."

oOoOoOo

Jordan got to the scene to find what looked like utter chaos. Lily was there to help grieving family members and Woody, Matt, and Roz were all there questioning witnesses and collaborating stories.

"How are things going, Lil?" Jordan asked.

"This is horrible, Jordan. Like the plane crash a few years ago…"

Jordan could feel Woody watching her and gave him an angry look.

"Is everything ok?" Lily asked.

"We had an argument. He doesn't want me to be out here."

"That's ridiculous," Lily replied, "You're not going to be in _there_, you're going to be in the tent."

"Jordan!" Garret called, "Get in here."

oOoOoOo

A short while later, Woody ran into Garret when who was heading out to see what else was found.

"How could you let her come here?" Woody asked.

"Even though she's pregnant she can still take care of herself. She wouldn't do anything to endanger herself or the baby. You know that, Woody, so let it go and concentrate on finding out who did this," Garret told him sternly.

oOoOoOo

Ten hours later Jordan, Nigel, Garret, and Bug had done as much as they could there. Woody had left the scene almost seven hours earlier.

"Jordan, go home," Garret told her, "We can finish this up."

"You sure?" she asked, more than ready to leave.

"Positive. Go and get some rest for the baby," she told her with a smile, "Besides, I think Woody may be waiting with an apology."

Sure enough, Jordan got home to find Woody still awake, sitting on the couch with a small vase of red roses. Jordan set her keys and purse down on the counter and Woody brought the flowers over to her.

"I wanted to apologize for being such an ass today."

Jordan set the flowers on the counter as well and hugged her husband. "I forgive you. You just need to remember that I know I'm pregnant, too, and I'm not going to do anything crazy anymore."

Woody smiled and pulled away to kiss her softly. They broke apart after a moment.

"This is my favorite part of our fights."

Jordan simply smiled her smile that was reserved only for him before kissing him once again.

oOoOoOoOo

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to my beta – without her I would be full of errors and everyone would laugh at me more than they do already.

"Jordan, want to go shopping Saturday?" Lily asked, poking her head into Jordan's office on Friday afternoon.

Jordan looked up from her work. "The guys are planning a baby shower aren't they?" she guessed.

Lily smiled and nodded, "Yeah and I need to 'distract you while they get ready'," she put little air quotes around the instructions they gave her.

"Well I can't say no then can I?" Jordan laughed, "I wanted to go shopping anyway – to buy some baby clothes."

"That sounds like fun," Lily replied, "Plus, you're going to need some warmer maternity clothes for the winter."

Jordan pointed her pen at Lily in realization, "You're right, I totally forgot about that. It's been unusually warm for the beginning of November. Thanks, Lil."

"Woody wants me to pick you up," Lily remembered, "So I'll get you around 11?"

"That sounds great, I'll see you then," Jordan smiled as Lily left.

A few second's later Jordan's cell phone rang.

"Hey Woods."

"Hey yourself, what's going on?" he asked

"Not much. I'm almost finished with my paperwork," she replied, "Lily and I are going shopping tomorrow around 11."

"That's great. I was going to pick up some food on the way home. What do you want me to get?"

Jordan thought for a moment, "Hmm well it seems Emily wants Mexican tonight so we should be safe with that."

"Mexican it is. And we can watch a movie."

"That sounds great," Woody could hear the smile in her voice, "I should be done in twenty minutes and I will see you soon."

oOoOoOo

Woody and Jordan sat on the couch after eating dinner. Woody sat at the end of the couch and Jordan lay across it with her head on his lap. While they watched Jordan's favorite movie, The Princess Bride, he played with her hair with one hand while the other lay protectively over their unborn baby.

The movie ended and Woody looked down at Jordan to see she was asleep. He smiled and as gently as he could, got up. Then, leaning down he scooped up his wife and carried her upstairs to their bedroom. As he put her on their bed she woke up slightly.

"Wha?"

"You fell asleep during the movie," Woody told her, "You can go back to sleep."

"Kay," she replied sleepily, "love you."

"I love you, too," he smiled.

oOoOoOo

Jordan was almost ready by the time Lily arrived at their house. Woody let her in.  
"She's in the bathroom. She should be out in a minute," Woody informed her.

"How long do you need me to keep her occupied?" Lily asked.

Woody thought for a minute before replying, "Don't be back here before 1:30."

"I'm all ready!" Jordan announced, coming down the stairs, "I swear the baby is making me pee like every hour. It's getting a little annoying."

"So, where are we going?" Lily asked.

Jordan kissed Woody before leaving with Lily, "It's this giant store called Baby World over by where that old movie theater used to be."

Once they were in Lily's car, Jordan asked, "So how long do we have to be out for them to get ready?"

oOoOoOo

It was quarter to two by the time Lily and Jordan got back with many new clothes for Jordan, some very cute baby outfits, bottles, bibs, and some stuffed animals.

"Time to act surprised," Jordan told herself and Lily while they headed into the house.

They entered and Jordan truly was surprised. The living room was decorated with balloons, crêpe paper, and a small banner that read 'congratulations'. There were presents all around and food. Food is always nice.

"Wow," breathed Jordan, setting down her bags.

Woody walked over to her and took her hand. He led her to the chair, "You sit here and you open your presents."

"First one's from me," Nigel announced, handing over his gift.

One by one, Jordan unwrapped the gifts from her friends. From Nigel was a gothic mobile and from Renee, baby monitors. Garret got her a baby swing with built in timer. The gift from Bug was a car seat that also changes into a carrier. Lily presented Jordan with two portable playpens which she explained 'one for at home and one for her office'. Finally, Woody gave Jordan his gift – an adjustable stroller that could be adapted as the baby grew.

"Thank you all so much," Jordan said after unwrapping all the gifts, "And Lily, you know me so well," she laughed.

"I told Garret what I was going to get you and he suggested I get you one for your office as well because we all know that you'll be there at least for short periods of time after you have the baby," Lily explained.

Woody spoke up, "Not until Emily is at least 6 months old. Remember our agreement?"

"But we're going to visit well before then," Jordan replied, rolling her eyes in play.

oOoOoOo

Jordan and Lily were heading towards the elevators to get lunch Thursday afternoon before Jordan's doctor appointment when they ran into a man, obviously not happy.

"Can we help you?" Lily asked.

He pulled out a gun and the girls jumped back, "Yeah, You can help my cousin."

"Help your cousin how?" Jordan asked. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Emmy head for Garret's office.

"He's not dead! You have to help him!" the man started ranting and crying at the same time, "The doctors need to help him!"

Jordan decided to go along with the man's fantasy. "They are. What's your name?"

"Greg. I have to see him!" He was waving his gun around but Jordan was determined to calm him down.

"You can't see him, yet, Greg." Jordan told him.

"But the doctors are helping him! I can talk to him!" He wiped his nose with his sleeve before suddenly yelling, "Just let me see him!"

Lily and Jordan jumped in surprise and Lily was getting a little nervous for Jordan's safety and the baby's and put a hand on Jordan's shoulder before she took over.

"You can't see him right now," Lily tried, "You need to let the doctors work."

Lily went on as Jordan glanced towards the stairwell door to see Woody and Matt quietly sneak through. Greg's question brought Jordan's attention back to him.

"But I san see him when they're done?"

"Of course," Jordan answered, trying to avoid giving away the fact that Woody and Matt were behind him, "But you need to give me the gun, ok?"

Nervously Greg nodded and held out his gun to Jordan and Lily, his hand shaking. However, he noticed some movement reflected in the window and got spooked and shot at Jordan. Woody reciprocated and shot him in the leg. Matt grabbed Greg's gun while Woody cuffed the guy.

"Seely, call an ambulance."


	8. Chapter 8

Haha, how did you like that cliffhanger? Sorry but I had to have one like that.

Lily was sitting on the floor with Jordan when Woody, freaked out as he was, kneeled next to his wife. Lily was holding something on Jordan's arm to stop the bleeding.

"Are you alright?" Woody asked.

"He shot me in the arm!" Jordan exclaimed, "So no, not really."

Woody took out his phone, "I'm calling Liz."

"You don't need to call Liz," Jordan protested, "The baby is great, kicking. But my arm is killing me!"

Woody put his phone away but as soon as the EMTs arrived and situated both Jordan and Greg on stretchers, Woody told Lily to call Liz once they got to the hospital. Both Woody and Lily went with Jordan and while she was being checked out by the doctors Lily borrowed Woody's phone.

"_Dr. Meyers? It's Lily Lebowski, Jordan's friend."_

"_Hi, Lily. How are you?"_

"_Oh, well Jordan defiantly isn't going to be able to make the appointment today."_

"_Why not? Is everything alright?"_

"_We had a situation at the morgue;Jordan got shot in the arm. We're at the hospital right now."_

"_What!" exclaimed Liz, "I don't even want to know how she got shot."_

"_Do you think you could stop by a little later just so Woody stops freaking out?"_

"_I can be there in twenty minutes."_

Lily ended the call and went back into the hospital to see how Jordan was doing and warn her of the impending visit.

"Luckily, the bullet went cleanly through Jordan's arm and it should be all healed in a few weeks," Woody filled in Lily when she got back, "As it turns out Greg is bi-polar but he was off of his medication. His cousin's death sparked some sort of manic outburst he had no control over and he is being treated right now."

"I'm glad you're going to be alright, Jordan," Lily hugged her friend, "But in about 20 minutes, I think you're going to get hell from Liz."

oOoOoOo

Six weeks later, Jordan's arm was completely healed and she was in the beginning of her ninth month – four more weeks to go. As exciting as that was, Garret also forced her into working half days until the baby was born – then she got six months maternity leave. There are some perks to never taking a vacation.

One o'clock rolled around and Jordan shut down her computer. At the same time Garret poked his head in.

"Jordan, go home," he ordered.

"I am," she replied, then added, "Mom."

"I heard that," Garret told her.

Jordan grabbed her coat, purse a keys, "You were supposed to."

oOoOoOo

By the time Jordan got home it had just begun to snow. She stopped at Taco Bell on the way to get some food and now she could eat.

"Maybe I'll watch some day time TV," she mused aloud while unlocking the door.

No sooner than she had gotten inside did she hear the words every child hates to hear from their parents: "Jordan Marie Cavanaugh!"

Her first thought was, 'Oh shit, what did I do now?' before realizing that she didn't do anything and the accusing voice should not even be here.

"Dad?" She asked cautiously.

"I'm in the kitchen," he replied, some what sternly.

Jordan walked, as quickly as possible, to the kitchen to see her father. She didn't even say anything but hugged him as tightly as she could. When she finally pulled apart he was looking down at her huge stomach.

"I think I've been gone for too long," he wondered.

Jordan nodded, "You have and I have a lot to tell you."

Max gave her a look saying 'you think?'

"Let's sit down," Jordan suggested, "I'm hungry and it's more comfortable to talk if I'm sitting down.

They sat at the kitchen table and Jordan ate her soft tacos before they talked. Once she was done, Max asked "How far are you?"

"36 weeks. I'm due January 7th," Jordan replied, "and before you ask, it's Woody's. I'm sure you were looking around and saw pictures."

"You two are married, right?" Her dad asked.

"Yes. I got pregnant around March 7th. Woody and I had been together for seven months when I found out. He proposed, not because of the baby but because he had been planning to for a while. We got married in Vegas July 15th because we were there for a case and I just wanted to get married before the baby was born," she recapped.

Max smiled "Are you happy, honey?"

"Deliriously happy," She replied.

"Do you know the sex of the baby?" he inquired

Jordan nodded, "We're having a girl. Emily Claire Hoyt."

"Emily," he whispered.

"She's kicking right now if you want to feel, grandpa," she told him with a huge smile on her face.

MEANWHILE

Woody heard a knock at his office door. Without looking away from his computer screen he said "Come in."

"Hey big brother," Cal greeted, coming into the office.

"Cal," Woody stood up and hugged his brother, "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to visit you and Jordan," he replied, "Can you get out of here early?"

Woody nodded, "I just need to finish up this report and I can leave."

Cal sat in a chair in front of Woody's desk playing with a pen while Woody sat in his chair attentively staring at the computer screen and typing the end of the report.

"So, four more weeks until you're a daddy," Cal said as they were leaving.

"Four more weeks until you're an uncle," Woody replied, "Garret put Jordan on half days so she's done at 1 everyday. I think she may go stir crazy."

"Hurry up man," Cal said; impatient with how slowly Woody was walking, "I wanna see my favorite sister-in-law."

"She's your only sister-in-law."

oOoOoOo

Jordan and Max were still talking with Woody got home with Cal.

"Jordan!" Cal yelled, "We're home!"

Jordan waddled out of the kitchen followed by Max.

"Max?" Woody asked confused at seeing the man who had been gone for so long.

"Cal!" Jordan exclaimed before hugging him.

"I believe congratulations are in order," Max smiled at his son-in-law before hugging Woody.

Once Woody got his bearings he introduced Max and Cal. They all went into the living room where Jordan and Max filled in Woody about what he (Max) had been doing all this time. Thankfully he had been staying on the down low and out of trouble.

"Oh, and if its no problem with you, I'd like to stay here for a while and meet my granddaughter," Max said.

"None at all," Woody replied – their daughter needed a grandparent.

Later that night the spare room was made up for Max and Cal was crashing on the pull out couch in the living room. Jordan and Woody lay in bed – Jordan on her back and Woody on his side, his head level with Jordan's belly.

"Hey, Em, it's your daddy. I just wanted to say that your mommy and I love you very much and we can't wait to see you. You will have many people to give you lots of presents. The only blood related relatives are your Grandpa – grandparents are put here to spoil their grandchildren – and Uncle Cal. But there are also mommy and daddy's friends Aunt Lily, Uncle Nigel, Uncle Bug, Uncle Garret, and Aunt Renee. They all love you, too, and you will probably be able to get whatever you want from them," at this Jordan laughed. Woody looked up at her, "It's true."

"She'll be able to get whatever she wants from you but if she can't get it from you then she'll get it from them," Jordan stated, "You can ask my dad but I had him wrapped around my little finger when I was a kid."

"Anyway, Em, no matter what happens there will always be someone here for you. If you can't talk to us, Aunt Lily is the best bet. And if Uncle Nigel gives you advice, get a second opinion before doing anything," Woody finished up then kissed Jordan's tummy right below her belly button.

"That was sweet," she told him as he moved up to kiss her.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the last part. I hope you enjoy.

"Hey Jo, Nigel," Woody greeted, walking into trace. "What do you know?"

"Well, I know that today is January 5th and it's supposed to snow," Jordan replied, "I also know that I love chairs with wheels,"

"It's true," Nigel added, "She's been scooting between computers all morning."

Jordan nodded, "It's been very nice since my back had been sore today."

"Really?" Woody asked, concerned.

"Yeah - it woke me up this morning," then she added, "But it's probably nothing. I must have slept funny."

"Anyway," Nigel said, getting back to the matter at hand, "We found tiny hairs on her clothing and under a few of her nails."

"And they are defiantly male," Jordan finished.

"The boyfriend?" Woody guessed.

"If her boyfriend has black hair, then yes. It is very probable," Jordan confirmed.

"Call me when you guys do the autopsy," Woody instructed before leaving, "I'll be in my office."

oOoOoOo

About an hour later, Woody was informed that Jordan and Nigel were going to being the autopsy so he headed over.

Nigel was about to do the Y incision when he heard "Um, Nige?"

"Yes, Jordan?"

"We're going to have to do this later."

"Why's that?" he asked, looking up to see Jordan looking at the floor.

She met his gaze, "My water just broke."

Lily came in at that precise moment, "Jordan – oh my –"

"Lily, Woody is supposed to be here any minute. Could you please find him?" Jordan asked.

Lily ran off in search of Woody and Jordan turned back to Nigel.

"Nigel, I need you to get my phone off of my desk and call my OB – her name is Liz Meyers. Just go through my contacts, ok?"

"Yeah, sure."

Jordan began, slowly, to make her way to the elevators.

"Jordan!" Woody shouted, his hair all wet from the snow melting on it.

Lily was right behind him, "I told Garret and Bug," she reported.

Nigel came running up to them holding Jordan's phone, her coat, and a couple towels, "I called Dr. Meyers."

"Nige, what's with the towels?" Woody asked.

"Never mind," Jordan interrupted but suddenly bent over a little as a contraction hit, "Elevator, now."

The four of them got into the elevator and Nigel pushed the button for the lobby while Woody put his arm around Jordan. Suddenly, the elevator came to a shuddering halt.

"Son of a…" Jordan swore while Lily pushed the button again.

"The wind must have knocked out the power," Woody thought aloud.

"I am NOT having my daughter in an elevator," Jordan insisted.

Nigel took out Jordan's cell phone and dialed Garret to no avail. "I can't get a signal," he told them.

oOoOoOo

Another contraction hit and Jordan sunk down to the floor.

"I have an idea," Nigel told them, "Woody can boost me up and I'll go up on top of the elevator to try and get a signal."

"I don' think that's –" Lily started.

"Do it," Jordan ground out, cutting off Lily.

Nigel pocketed the phone while Woody interlaced his fingers to boost Nigel up high enough to get out of the top of the elevator. Once on top he took out the phone again.

"It worked! I have a couple bars!" He called Garret while watching the activity below.

Lily had Woody move behind Jordan so she could lean against him.

"Hello?" Garret answered.

"Dr. M! It's Nigel."

"Nigel? What's going on? Why are you using Jordan's phone?"

"We're stuck in the elevator and Jordan is in labor."

"I'll call an ambulance and call you back."

"What's going on?" Jordan forcefully yelled at Nigel.

"He's calling an ambulance and calling me back," he yelled back.

Twenty minutes later Nigel got off the phone with Garret and got back into the elevator.

"There are EMTs on the way. Dr. M told them you're about to pop and they will be here as soon as possible but it could be as long as an hour – the roads are pretty bad," he explained.

"I don't want to have my baby in an elevator, Woody!" she said in somewhat of a whine.

"I don't, sweetie. But they'll be here soon."

She crushed Lily and Woody's hands as the next contraction came and went. "Woody, you are never touching me again!"

"That's almost every three minutes, Jordan. How long have you been having contractions, today?" Lily asked.

"Since this morning. It's been a long time since my rotation in med school but I should have remember that it is possible to get contractions in your back."

oOoOoOo

About half an hour later they heard the EMTs from the other side of the door telling them they were going to open it. The female EMT climbed up into the elevator. It was about two feet higher than the lobby floor. She knelt down in front of Jordan.

"My name is Stephanie," the red-head said, "I'm a doctor and I'm going to examine you. It that ok?"

"Yes," Jordan replied, then thinking to herself, 'Stephanie must be doing her ride along with the paramedics.'

Lily handed Stephanie one of the towels for privacy and Stephanie did her job.

"How long has it been since your water broke?" she asked

"A little more than an hour," Nigel answered.

Stephanie finished and reported, "You're completely dilated and fully effaced. We need to go now," she looked at Woody, "Can you pick her up and put in on the stretcher?"

Once out of the elevator, and Jordan was put on the stretcher, they went to the ambulance and Jordan was put inside.

"I can come, right?" Woody asked,

"Are you dad?" Stephanie asked. He nodded, "Then of course you can."

Before he got in he told Lily, "Let Max know what's going on."

oOoOoOo

Three hours later, at 3:09pm on January 5th, a cry pierced the delivery room and the doctor announced they, indeed, had a daughter.

The baby was cleaned up and given to her mother.

"She's beautiful," Jordan whispered, completely in awe of the new life weighing 7 pounds, 6 ounces and 11 inches long, in her arms.

"Just like her mom," Woody replied sitting on the bed next to her.

"I'll agree with that," the proud grandpa said from her other side.

The nurse approached them, "Would you like your friends to come in now?"

"Yes," Jordan smiled.

Garret, Lily, Nigel and Bug appeared a few minutes later all eager to meet the newest member of the morgue family.

"Hey," Jordan greeted them, "Meet Emily Claire Hoyt."

The End!

I hope you've enjoyed the story! Please feed me with feedback – and not the kind from microphones!


End file.
